legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
X (Mega Man X)
X is the main character of the Megman X Series and a Maverick Hunter who fights alongside his partners Zero and Axi to maintain peace and stability in the world though X would like nothing better than the opportunity to stop fighting. X was designed and created by Dr. Light to be the first of a new generation of robots called Reploids, Reploids are robots that make their own decisions without programming limitations and X possessed incredible physical and reasoning capabilities. Ironically his best friend was a Maverick and someone who fights constantly His Archenemy is his and Zero's former commander Sigma who went Maverick when he faced Zero which caused Zero to become sane.. Relationships Zero X's best friend and first partner was Zero who helped him in his battles with Sigma and later Dr.Weil. Zero ironically is a opposite of X as X doesn't like fighting while Zero fights constantly. The funny thing is that X and Zero were both made by rivalling doctors Dr.Light and Dr.Wily, since Willy cares more about being better than Light than conquering the world. X and Zero thought have battled each other at least once, as this was like destiny. Axi X's other partner came late in the Maverick Wars duirng X7. Axi helped Zero before X got back into action and the three became quick partners have developing trust for one another. Axi then helped them with their 2 final adventues Sigma Sigma is X's archenemy and former commander. Sigma and X are constantly battling just like the orginal and Willy. Sigma, like Zero knows X's limitless potential and he believes that it give Reploids a future. When Sigma went maverick, he staged the rebellion to test X since he wanted to know about this "potential." Sigma is rather obessed with both him and Zero and he has made them know it. The Membrane Elite X found this group when he was investigating Crypto's universe as he was trying to stop Sigma and his new organzation's schemes. He also hopes they can help him find Zero and Axi. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny X arrives in the Destroy All Humans Universe and he meets with the Membrane Elite after blasting Veger when he made monlogues. To X's surprise, Veger was expecting him to be here. X then meets Sigma again and though he wants to end it now, Sigma though decidees to wait until the end for their match. When Noob was killed by Havik he tried to attack Havik but Havik swong his weapon at X hurting him bad. He goes with Dib, Bubbles and Hiscord to stop Jack Noir. He goes with his friends and Meets John Price. Following Price, he is ready to stop Sigma Friends:Zero, Axl, Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Boomer, Edd, Nina, Brick, Butch, Ice King, Scorpion, Frost, Noob, Hans, Luigi, Meowth, Nibbler, Sagat, The Scorpion Squad, Leon, Ada, Pinky, The Brain, Hiscord, Yakko, Wakko, Dot Enemies: Sigma, The Sigma Organzation, Colonel Redips, Dr.Weil, Omega, Lumine, Discord, The Dystopia League Mmx03.jpg Megaman - X.jpg 49.jpg 51.jpg 54.jpg 56.jpg 58.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Mega Man Universe Category:Robots Category:Partner Category:Action Hero Category:Characters hailing from the Mega Man X Universe Category:Characters from the Future Category:Hurting Heroes Category:Weak but Skilled Characters Category:The Exiled Ones Category:The Membrane Elite Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Main Characters in The Membrane Elite Storyline Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Major Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince